Niji no Yume: A RubyTsubasa Shipping Fanfic
by Johan of Hougyokujuu
Summary: Note: This is a crossover love between Daisuke Niwa and Johan Anderson.  Some things may sound confusing, but they will be explained later on in the fic.    Rated M for later chapters and Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE

* * *

**

The scarlettine teen sat on his bed, curled up, clutching a pillow. A depressed sigh escaped his lips as tears ran down his face. He buried his head in his knees, crying even more.

"Why….? Why did this have to happen?" Daisuke glance over at the picture of his family on the dresser, and even more tears came into his eyes.

You see, six months ago, Daisuke's family was brutally murdered by Azumano's most feared serial killer. Each and every single one was slaughtered right in front of him, and it resulted in emotional scarring. For reasons unknown, Daisuke was allowed to live, and he didn't know why. Because of all this, Daisuke was now on his own, wandering from place to place to call his home. For the past week, he had been staying at a local motel, and because the manager knew his grandfather, he let Daisuke stay. As the days slowly went by, the Niwa boy became more depressed. Daisuke grabbed the picture, keeping it close to him, keeping it close to him. Some time passed before the red head's tears finally put him to sleep.

* * *

**Daisuke: *blinks* That's it?**

**Me: Meh. I got lazy...There's gonna be more in the 1st chapter. :P**

**Daisuke: ^w^**

Please read and review, but please no flames. Flames will be deleted.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1

* * *

**

The Next Day…..

Daisuke lay on the bed, curling up within the blankets, not wanting to get up yet. His cell phone rang continuously, but the red head didn't even want to answer. Not even if it were one of the one who actually cared about him. Daisuke picked up the cell phone, and saw that Johan Anderson had tried to reach him.

"Why does he keep calling when he knows that I'm not going to answer….?" Daisuke muttered as he threw the cell against the wall. The crimson haired boy went towards the drawer, an exacto-knife, slicing himself multiple times in his arms, causing the previous cuts on his arms to reopen. Daisuke bled heavily as he slumped against the wall with the blood dripping onto the floor in a crimson puddle. The ruby eyed Niwa boy's tears mixed with the newly shed blood as he slowly began to lose consciousness. He soon knocked out with blank, open eyes.

The teal haired teen closed his cell phone and sighed. It seemed like it was the hundredth time that he attempted to call the Daisuke, and he couldn't stand it when the other boy didn't answer. It hurt the Anderson boy, and it made him think that no matter how much he cared for Daisuke, he never seemed to notice. Heaving a sigh, Johan turned towards the motel where he heard that Daisuke was staying.

"Can't believe I had to track you down, Dai….Why do you keep pushing' me away I wonder…?" The southern accented teen's voice shook at he spoke.

Finally, he reached the door he had been in search of, and lightly knocked on the old, rotted wood.

"Daisuke, it's me! Please, open up!" Johan called as his voice still shook a bit despite the fact the older teen's efforts to hide his now dried tears.

Daisuke still laid on the floor as the blood dripped from his knife wounded arms. The red head's pet rabbit, Wiz, who was being held in Daisuke's arms, jumped towards the door as he heard the European's voice. Furiously, the bunny scratched at the door, hoping Johan would get the hint that his master was in danger. Johan heard the frantic scratching on the other side of the door, and his eyes widened in fear. The older, teal-haired teen kicked down the door, bolting into the room. With flew across the room, thus landing on the bed.

"Daisuke!" Johan shouted in terror as he ran towards the younger, bleeding, crimson haired boy. Johan picked up the Niwa boy, and laid him gently down on the bed, ripping off the fabric from the bottom of his shirt. Using it, he wrapped it around Daisuke's bloodied arms with the torn material. Once he had stopped the bleeding, Johan took his cell phone out from his pocket, and used it to call an ambulance. Daisuke, who was slowly coming back to reality, just laid there as he felt a a pulse pounding headache. After finishing his call, the southern boy walked into the bathroom, retrieving two washcloths: one that would be used to clean Daisuke's wounds, while the other was used to cool Daisuke down. As he did all this, Johan did not look his beloved in the eye, for he did not want Daisuke to see that he was crying.

"Daisuke, why did you do this to yourself….?" He whispered softly as he tried to hide his tears from the younger boy.

The red head sat quietly as tears formed in his eyes. He looked down so that Johan didn't see the tears fall from his friend. The teal haired male looked at Daisuke, emerald eyes looking onto crimson as his tears ran freely down his face.

"Daisuke, answer me, please! Say something…say _**anything**_!" The southern boy pleaded. "Even if you're just telling me to shut up, and go to hell, then just say it….I've been losing my mind lately, because I've been so worried. You don't answer my calls, you haven't talked to me in almost two months, and I've been worried sick!" Johan spoke as his voice became shakier now. "Don't you get it, Dai?"

The crimson tried to form words as he glanced up at the teal haired teen, but he couldn't form the words. Daisuke felt more tears fall from his face as he tried to explain his feelings to the older duelist.

"I-it's not…it's not that I hate, it's because I don't want you to end up like everything else. _**Everyone **_that tried to save me from myself ended up dead. Every….single….last….one... That bastard who killed my family six months ago mutilated their bodies as he killed them. You're the last one left! I don't want you gone, too!"

Daisuke then explain everything to Johan in excruciating detail.

"Now don't you see? I've witnessed all of the horrible ways they have died. This guy is relentless, and he'll stop at nothing until you are dead! I don't want to lose you too! That's why I've been avoiding you! I love you, Johan, and I don't want to see you drop dead on me like everyone else has….I'll go insane, or kill myself if that happens."

"Dai…you mean the world to me, and I won't let some crazy killer keep me away from you." The European said as more tears streaked down his face. "I love you, too and you keep pushing me away, Daisuke! Don't you get it? You're ripping me apart every time you don't answer a call, ignore a text, or when you delete my e-mails. It breaks my heart a little more each time, because I worry that something bad might have happened to you….And I don't give a **damn** about myself if it means that I can be with you!" He spoke as he pulled Daisuke in an embrace, hugging him tightly.

The crimson haired Daisuke also wrapped his arms around Johan's neck.

"Y-yeah…but I don't want to lose you." Daisuke whispered softly.

"But you won't," the teal haired one smiled lightly. "I'll be able to fight back. You know that."

Daisuke smiled softly with a small tear still in his eye.

"Okay, you win. Just….please don't die on me. I won't be able to live without you." Daisuke spoke softly as he gently kissed the gem duelist's lips. Johan kissed the smaller teen back lightly also smiling back at him.

"I promise I'll be safe." Johan said as he held Daisuke close to him.

* * *

~End of Chapter 1~

Note: The next few chapters may get a little confusing, so I apologize in advance. This fanfic was written in an RP style that a friend and I were working on during last and this year's school year. Also, it may also take awhile for I have honors classes, projects, and the "friend" recently dropped out of school. So, bear with me, and review~


End file.
